The present invention relates to a washing agent, cleansing agent and/or toiletry containing at least one non-ionic surfactant consisting of a fatty acid ester and at least one ionic and/or amphoteric surfactant. The invention also relates to the process for the preparation of the washing agent, cleansing agent and/or toiletry and to the use thereof.
German 30 33 929 discloses a toiletry based on an aqueous solution of a mixture of certain betaines and one or more anionic compounds belonging to the group composed of sodium alkyl ether-sulfate, ammonium alkyl ether-sulfate, alkanolamine ether-sulfate or alkanolamine alkylsulfate in which the alkyl group has 8 to 14 carbon atoms and certain weight ratios must be maintained. The composition additionally includes 2 to 35% by weight (relative to the betaine) of a glycerol fatty acid ester having a minimum content of 70% by weight of monoesters in which the fatty acid component contains 8 to 18 carbon atoms.
However, this toiletry exhibits the disadvantages that the fatty acid ester present in the aqueous solution, in particular a glycerol fatty acid monoester, is relatively sparingly soluble in the aqueous solution of the total mixture of surfactants. This is a particular problem when the total surfactant content in the aqueous solution is reduced, so that cloudiness and reduction in activity occur. It is also necessary to melt, and subsequently process, the glycerol fatty acid ester at temperatures above approximately 60.degree. C., or to bring the glycerol fatty acid ester into solution or dispersion by means of a solvent, solubilizer or dispersing agent. Emulsifying and solubilizing properties, such as are preferable, for example, for dissolving perfume oils and/or other active compounds, are only weakly developed in the glycerol fatty acid monoesters.